


Hold Back the River

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, because i fucking had to, minuscule amount of angst, season 8 fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: He was leaving.





	Hold Back the River

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a fantastic James Bay song that I was listening to and it reminded me of the shit-tastic end to J/B that the show gave us and I wanted to fix it. So, here ya go.

He was leaving.   
She could feel the weight in her chest as soon as she woke up and realized she was alone in their room. Their room. The room they had shared since the night of the feast. Fucking and laughing and loving. And now he wanted to leave? No.

She loved this man, had loved him for years, and he loved her. She knew he did. Even if the words had never been spoken, she felt it in every soft kiss to the nape of her neck when he was tucked behind her in bed, cradling her body with his. She felt it every time his fingertips would graze across her temple and softly sift through her hair. She felt it in every smile, every word, every glance. On those quiet lazy mornings when she would wake to him staring at her with that look in his eyes. He always said her eyes gave away her every emotion but Jaime hadn't realized that his did too. He loved her, of that she was sure. 

Brienne rose from the bed, slipped on her robe and boots and rushed to the door. Before she could grab the latch, the door swung open. Jaime.

"What are you doing out of bed? It's the middle of the night?"He asked

"I...I love you."

"What?" Jaime muttered, confused. 

"I...you don't have to say it back. That's not why I'm telling you. But I love you, Jaime. Gods, I love you so much! And I don't want you to go." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Knew he could hear them in her voice but she couldn't help it.   
"Please."She whispered brokenly,"Please stay with me."   
"Brinny.."He murmured.

In two quick strides he had her in his arms. His stump wrapped around her waist and his hand cupping her cheek. His earnest gaze held hers as he spoke softly and slowly, as if he wanted to make sure she understood. 

"I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you, Brienne. I came here for you. I'm staying here for you. If you ever choose to leave the North, I'll follow. Wherever you decide to go, I'll be by your side if you'll have me. The Stranger himself would have to pry me away, and even then I'd put up a fight."

He gave her a crooked grin and wiped a tear off her cheek with the pad of this thumb. “I love you, you crazy little fool. I thought I'd made that clear."   
"You did. I just- I thought you'd left."  
"I did." Jaime said.

He walked to their bed, sat on the edge, and started unlacing his boots.   
"I couldn't sleep and I went to check on Podrick. He had patrol on the battlements tonight."  
He dropped his boot to the floor and lifted his gaze to her. 

A shiver went through her entire body at that look. His eyes were slightly hooded and shining in the firelight. She knew that look. 

"Now, close the door and come here."


End file.
